Surprise de Noël
by Enais66
Summary: Un joyeux Noël pour la famille Potter...mais un encore meilleur Noël pour Albus ! AS/S


**Couple :** Albus Severus / Scorpius

**Disclamer **: Rien à moi tout à JKR...

**Rating :** K+, relation homosexuelle mais rien de détaillé, que du tout mignon !

Voici un nouvel OS, encore un OS concours d'ailleurs, il a fini 3eme du concours sur le forum Harry + Draco qui avait pour sujet les feux d'artifices.

Sinon je l'ai écris un peu à la va vite en rentrant du réveillon familial le 25 décembre 2010. Il n'était pas prémédité je l'ai écris sous le coup des évènement. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne année à tous !

* * *

**Surprise de Noël**

-Dégage !

-Je t'emmerde James !

-Merde...

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ce fichu livre de cuisine ?

-Non ! Lily...

Dans le manoir des Potter, les cris fusaient de tous les côtés, on aurait pu croire à une attaque. Pourtant c'étaient seulement les préparatifs pour Noël qui déclenchaient un tel chambardement. Pour la première fois depuis que la famille Potter s'était installée, c'était eux qui recevaient tous les Weasley. C'est que ça faisait pas mal de monde tout ça ! Heureusement, les elfes de maison employés par la famille étaient d'une très grande aide.

Finalement, la panique avait pu être contrôlée. Tous les Potter avaient été renvoyés vers leur chambre par les elfes, sous le prétexte de se faire beau pour les festivités. Mais tout le monde savait bien que c'était simplement que les elfes de maison seraient beaucoup plus efficaces sans cinq parasites dans les pattes !

La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre pour la première fois de la soirée, mais surement pas la dernière. C'était une Ginny parfaitement habillée d'une belle robe de bal rouge cintrée qui ouvrit à Molly et Arthur, venus à la rescousse. Depuis qu'elle était grand-mère, Mme Weasley veillait au grain sur tous ses petits enfants, comme elle l'avait fait pour ses enfants auparavant.

-James, Albus, Lily venez dire bonjour ! Vos grands-parents sont là.

Harry claironnait dans les escaliers pour être sûr que tous ses enfants entendraient car le manoir, comme son nom l'indique, n'était pas petit. Il s'avançait alors à son tour saluer ses beaux-parents tandis qu'une cavalcade peu discrète se faisait entendre dans les étages.

Après l'arrivée des parents Weasley, la sonnette n'avait plus arrêté de retentir. Les derniers arrivants, Georges et Angelina, finirent par passer la porte de la demeure, avec Fred II et Roxane, la petite dernière de la famille, dans son berceau.

La salle à manger qui servait pour l'occasion de salle de réception, était très grande. Pourtant, une fois toute la petite famille réunie, il était difficile de circuler. Heureusement, les elfes de maison et leur habileté légendaire sauvèrent plus d'une fois la mise de tout ce beau monde en rattrapant in extremis plateaux de petits fours et verres de soda que les enfants et parents maladroits laissaient échapper.

La soirée se déroulait sans accroc. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques disputes, plusieurs enfants se firent gronder, mais rien de bien inquiétant pour toute famille normale. On parlait de tout et de rien autour de la table en mangeant bien plus que de raison, comme le veut la coutume.

« Alors Albus, tu ne nous ramènes toujours pas de petite fiancée ? Regarde ton frère, lui il nous les présente, même s'il en change souvent.

-Moui...

-Regarde un peu Teddy et Victoire comme ils sont bien tous les deux. Tu veux pas un peu nous en ramener une ? C'est si mignon à ton âge l'amour... Allez, tu peux bien me le dire à moi, je suis ta grand-mère, tu as une petite fiancée cachée ?

-Non...

-Mais regarde comme tu es beau, je suis sûre que tu ne nous dis pas tout.

-Mmmh...

-Ah ! Al', je te cherchais ! Il faut que tu viennes montrer ton joli piercing à tonton Charlie, il l'a pas encore vu ! »

Teddy entraînait par l'épaule le jeune Potter à travers la foule. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Chaque année, c'était la même chose : sa mamie Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de le questionner. Si jamais il avait le malheur de prononcer le nom d'une fille autre que celui d'une de ses cousines durant la soirée, elle se faisait tout un tas de films sur des histoires d'amour inexistantes. Les deux jeunes finirent tant bien que mal par trouver l'oncle Charlie, qui était en grande discussion avec son frère Bill.

« Alors Albus tu deviens un petit homme » rigole Charlie.

Le petit homme avait quand même 16 ans, mais ses oncles persistaient tous à lui parler comme au gamin qu'il était à son entrée à Poudlard. Sa réaction était la même à chaque fois : il rougissait. Ce qui les poussait à continuer, rien que pour voir les joues d'Albus se colorer de façon incontrôlable. Les trois hommes rirent quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au nouveau bijou de ce dernier.

« Alors montre-nous le trou qui fait de toi un homme ! »

Cette fois, c'était Bill qui avec sa remarque mit mal à l'aise Al' et fit rire Charlie et Teddy. Cependant, sans se démonter, le brun leur tira la langue.

« Waouh ! Si jeune et déjà perverti... »

Albus pour une fois se joignit au rire que provoqua la remarque de Charlie. En même temps, il avait l'habitude, ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il s'était fait faire son piercing à la langue et depuis les remarques salaces ne manquaient pas.

La soirée suivit son cours. Papi Arthur raconta comment il avait fini rasé par un épluche pomme de terre moldu et bien sûr mamie Molly lui reprocha de prendre son travail beaucoup trop à la rigolade. Cette fois-là, il avait bien failli y laisser plus que ses cheveux. Tous les enfants Weasley connaissait cette histoire par cœur, parfois mieux que le principal concerné. Puis vint enfin l'heure de l'incontournable feu d'artifice de Georges et Ron. Au départ, ce feu d'artifice était une simple blague des deux farceurs, mais on s'aperçut bien vite que c'était un moyen infaillible pour détourner l'attention des enfants, permettant ainsi aux parents de mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin en toute impunité.

Tous les enfants sortirent donc à la suite des deux tontons farceurs, comme ils étaient surnommés par la totalité des petits Weasley et Potter. Quelques parents restés grands enfants suivirent le mouvement. Les plus jeunes étaient assis au sol avec quelques grands, d'autres étaient restés debout pour observer le spectacle si lumineux dans la nuit. Les lumières multicolores commençaient à fuser de tous les côtés, les rires et applaudissements s'élevèrent en même temps dans le jardin. Albus observait du coin de l'œil Teddy enlacer Victoria, puis Rose se blottir contre Aaron, son copain depuis quelques temps. Le brun resserra ses bras autour de son corps dans une tentative de se tenir chaud en regrettant amèrement d'être seul se soir. Sur cette pensée, deux bras l'enlacèrent, le faisant sursauter.

« Allez Al', ne sois pas triste, tu le reverras bientôt. C'est pas si long que ça, deux semaines de vacances.

-Ça sera encore moins long s'il était ici.

-Oui je sais. J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir te faire plaisir...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y peux rien... »

Albus blottit un peu plus entre les bras de son père pour regarder la multitude de couleurs illuminer le ciel, comme il le faisait étant enfant. Le feu d'artifices se termina dans un magnifique tourbillon rouge et blanc qui s'éleva haut dans le ciel et se transforma en un père Noël qui salua les enfants ravis. S'en suivit l'ouverture des cadeaux. Des papiers de toutes les couleurs volaient de si de là dans le grand salon du manoir, des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de tout le monde. Il y avait seulement de la place pour la joie dans cette pièce. Seulement, Albus ne parvenait pas à se sortir de cet état mélancolique. Même le superbe balai que son père lui offrit ne réussit pas à rallumer la flamme dans ses yeux. Il se sentait vide et ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de son état quand il voyait l'air soucieux de sa famille. Lily essaya tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral en lui montrant l'ourson en peluche rose que lui avait offert son copain actuel, alors que celle-ci détestait le rose, tout le monde le savait. Mais ce cadeau ne fit qu'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau qu'Albus sentait dans ses entrailles : lui n'avait pas reçu le cadeau qu'il espérait tant.

Avachi sur un fauteuil, le petit brun attendit patiemment que la fête se termine pour avoir le droit d'aller réfugier sa tristesse sous sa couette. Il savait que cette nuit, il devrait partager sa chambre avec James qui lui laissait la sienne à Charlie car la famille Weasley au grand complet dormait cette nuit au manoir. Malgré la taille du lieu, autant de monde dans une même battisse engendrait forcement quelques complications et changement de chambre.

Enfin l'ordre fut lancé de rejoindre son couchage. Albus se leva de son fauteuil et, sans attendre son reste, partit se coucher en lançant un timide bonne nuit. A peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller que déjà il partait au pays des songes. Il n'entendit jamais James entrer et se coucher à son tour dans le lit.

Albus se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il s'en étonna car James était censé dormir avec lui. Profitant un peu du calme, il ne sortit de son lit qu'une bonne heure après s'être réveillé. La maison était déjà pleine d'activité, il entendait beaucoup de monde parler et s'agiter dans les étages plus bas, lui ayant sa chambre sous les toits. Ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était, il fit sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec toute sa grande et joyeuse famille.

« Al' enfin ! On a cru que tu comptais hiberner.

-Ben non, me voilà... »

James ne fut pas le seul à s'étonner de l'heure à laquelle Albus s'était levé. Ce dernier finit donc par se demander quelle heure il pouvait bien être pour qu'il soit le dernier debout. L'horloge de la cuisine finit par le renseigner : il était onze heures et demie. Pour une fois c'est vrai qu'il s'était pris pour une marmotte. En même temps, c'était exceptionnel que ce ne soit pas James. Bien qu'il ait dormis un nombre d'heures assez important, Albus n'était pas pour autant de meilleure humeur. Il se mit à déambuler dans la maison sans rien faire, comme un intrus morose au milieu de toute cette joie. A chaque fois qu'une personne le croiser comme pour essayer de lui communiquer un peu de courage, on lui passait la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille comme ceux de son père. Mais toute cette manifestation d'amour n'eut aucun effet, il manquait la personne essentielle à son bonheur.

A chaque fois que la sonnette de la porte retentissait, le cœur d'Albus faisait un bon, mais il était à chaque fois aussitôt déçu. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui, il ne pouvait pas venir ici. Le père de ce dernier s'obstinait à refuser qu'ils se voient pendant les vacances et puis Albus devrait mettre toute sa famille au courant de son secret, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas tellement pour le moment. De désespoir, il finit par s'affaler sur un des plus gros fauteuils du salon alors qu'autour de lui tout le monde travaillait. Cependant, personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque, même s'il eut droit à un nombre très important de regards compatissants.

La sonnette continuait de retentir régulièrement, mais il n'y prêtait plus d'attention se plongeant dans un état comateux.

« Euh... Harry ? »

Un silence étrange sortit le brun de sa léthargie. Dans le manoir, tout le monde semblait être préoccupé par des personnes se trouvant à la porte. Bien que la curiosité se fasse sentir, il n'eut pas le courage de se lever de son fauteuil pour être une nouvelle fois déçu.

« Al' ! »

La voix fit lever les yeux du susnommé tellement vite qu'il cru avoir une hallucination. En face de lui, se tenait Scorpius Malfoy. Sans plus réfléchir, Albus se leva d'un bond pour sauter dans les bras du blond. Il se pendit à son cou et enserra sa taille de ses jambes. Surpris le Scorpius le rattrapa comme il put pour plonger son nez sans le coup de son koala. Ce dernier finit par sortir son visage des cheveux blond pour plonger sur ses lèvres comme un faucon sur sa proie, alors qu'il était toujours dans ses bras.

Il y eut quelques exclamations étonnées, beaucoup de sourires, mais aucune indignation face au spectacle qu'offraient les deux jeunes hommes. Même Draco Malfoy eut un petit sourire en coin, mais jamais il ne l'avouera, même sous la torture. Albus allait enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de son Noël.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il avait quelqu'un ce petit ! » s'exclama Molly, faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Alors ça vous à plus ? Pas trop déçu par ce petit OS ? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et puis il ressemble pas mal à mon propre réveillon (sans la bonne surprise à la fin ! dommage...)

Bisous à tous et merci de me lire.

Enais


End file.
